War
by Camila101
Summary: Bella and Edward have a little love war after Bella teases him. Who wins? Edward and Bella fluff don't own anything
1. The Beggining

War (B.P.O.V)

I was in Edward's and my room. I was singing to Fiona Apple's Fast as you can.

_I let the beast in too soon, I don't know how to live  
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always and still  
Oh darling, it's so sweet, you think you know how crazy  
How crazy I am  
You say you don't spook easy, you won't go, but I know  
And I pray that you will  
Fast as you can, baby run free yourself of me  
Fast as you can  
I may be soft in your palm but I'll soon grow  
Hungry for a fight, and I will not let you win  
My pretty mouth will frame the phrases that will  
Disprove your faith in man  
So if you catch me trying to find my way into your  
Heart from under your skin  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Fast as you can, baby scratch me out, free yourself  
Fast as you can  
Sometimes my mind don't shake and shift  
But most of the time, it does  
And I get to the place where I'm begging for a lift  
Or I'll drown in the wonders and the was  
And I'll be your girl, if you say it's a gift  
And you give me some more of your drugs  
Yeah, I'll be your pet, if you just tell me it's a gift  
'Cause I'm tired of whys, choking on whys,  
Just need a little because, because  
I let the beast in and then;  
I even tried forgiving him, but it's too soon  
So I'll fight again, again, again, again, again.  
And for a little while more, I'll soar the  
Uneven wind, complain and blame  
The sterile land  
But if you're getting any bright ideas, quiet dear  
I'm blooming within  
Fast as you can, baby wait watch me, I'll be out  
Fast as I can, maybe late but at least about  
Fast as you can leave me, let this thing  
Run its route  
Fast as you can [x4_

I was laying on the soft silk sheets singing the words, which were mostly all. I thought I was alone until I heard Edward speak.

"I didn't realize you had to fight me."

My head was at the end of the bed, hanging off the edge, so I just had to look straight ahead to see his smirking face.

"What?" I asked, scrunching my brow in confusion.

"I'm guessing that I'm the beast in the song?"

I hopped off the bed, trying to explain what the lyrics were to me, "Now Edward, don't be so ridicules, of course not." I thought about this a bit more and decided to tease him a bit, "Well, maybe you are." I told him. He looked a bit shocked at my sudden change of heart.

"What?" he asked this time, his brow furrowing in such a cute way. He was seriously worried that I thought of him as the beast in the song.

"You are an utter beast to me at times." I told him, trying to add a playful ton so that worried grimace would leave his perfect features.

"Yes, you really truly are. I mean you come here looking all wonderful, and then you say I need to wait until we are married, and you have all of those boundaries that you I'm not allowed to cross, but you tempt me all the time." I tried to sound like I was a victim, though I knew I could be just as cruel, and even more then.

His brow went from furrowing to raising in a "oh-what-could-you-mean?" look that made me giggle. His beautiful lips upturned into a mischievous grin.

I was going to pay

"Bella, love, I am so sorry for …hurting you." He walked over to me at a human pace, and sat on the bed. I tried to sit up, but Edward pressed on my shoulders lightly, but still strong enough to keep me down. He leaned to my ear, his icy breathe tickling my ear, "How cruel I've been." He whispered. I could feel his ear move against the skin of my ear. I flushed a bit, and heard Edward chuckle. He began to trace a line from my collarbone to my chin, then circled around my lips. My breathing was coming out in little puffs of air as he smolderd his eyes. He put his lips to mine.

"I really shouldn't do that to you." He murmured softly still against my lips. I shivered with pure bliss of the feeling of Edward's lips. I knew I was going to be punished for teasing him, and I remembered how Alice warned me to try to get away whenever he got the smile/smirk that screamed trouble, but I couldn't bring myself to care just enough. Sorry Alice, I thought as Edward kissed my neck so gently. Then the door burst open.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Step away from the Bella!" Alice yelled, pointing at him.

A low growl formed in his chest and I wanted to growl at Alice also for interrupting, but then I remembered her warning, and smiled at the pixie-like vampire. She marched over to me and grabbed my arm, quickly saving me from Edward's grasp.

"Come on Bella, it's shopping time." She announced. I groaned, but stopped when she glared at me.

"Bella?" Edward called right before we were about to walk out. I turned to my angel.

"This means war." He said with another dangerous smile. I was so close to walking back into his arms, not caring about any punishment, but Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out.


	2. Ammo

(B.P.O.V) War 2 (I don't own anything)

Alice dragged me into her Porsche.

"Alice!" I yelled as she tried to force me in, "Where are we going?"

Alice huffed, annoyed that I wasn't getting in.

"Bella, we need to go buy ammo." She said slowly, as if I wouldn't understand, which I didn't.

"Alice, please tell me what in the world is going on, and what do I need ammo for?"

She starred at me in disbelief, "Really Bella!" she cried out, throwing her small arms in the air, "Did you not hear Edward? He said that this meant war!"

"All right, but he was just joking. He wouldn't do anything drastic." I was mostly trying to convince myself more then her.

"Um Bella? Yeah he would. Why do you think that I told you to stay away from him when he got like this, because he would do exactly that! He is an evil genius when it comes to the hunt, and you become mush whenever he wants you to, so we haze to make him liquefy this time."

I had already gotten into the car, and we were zooming to Seattle.

"Ok then, it's war time."

When we were parked, I got out of the car, and Alice grabbed my hand. We walked into a boutique where I couldn't likely afford one of their socks. I tried to tell Alice that these stores were far to expensive, but she never listened, and didn't even reply this time. She pulled me along the racks of clothes, snatching clothes right and left. The she pushed me into the changing room, and began to hand me outfits. By the time we left, I had a new, short skirt, and of course a new blue top.

After, we went into several other boutiques, and the same process repeated. By the fourth store, I had three new skirts, two pairs of jeans, six new tops, and three new pairs of shoes.

"Alice, I think we have enough outfits." I told as we left our fifth store, where I got yet another shirt and skirt.

"Yes," she agreed, "Time for the strongest ammo."

I didn't even want to know, so I didn't ask, but it dawned on me with horror as we walked into a small boutique that sold things much like Victoria Secrets.

"No Alice!" I cried as she forced me in. Lace and silk were everywhere, and I blushed at what Alice planned.

"Bella, it is a must. We need to effect Edward as much as he effects you, and believe me, this will work to the extreme."

I couldn't help it. I giggled at the thought of Edward dazzled by me.

"Fine Alice, but nothing over the top." I warned, she nodded her head up and down fast, then turned to face the mission ahead.

When we left, I had a freshly wrapped package in my hands. I ended up getting a comfortable. But slightly revealing silk and lace pajama set. Blue, of course. It was a tank top that had lace on top, and a matching pair of silk shorts and pants, each with lace designs on them. Alice also made me buy, five new bra and panties set to my horror. I tried to tell her that he would never see them, but she just smiled and bought them. She saw something no doubt, but refused to tell me what it was.

It was Spring Break, so we didn't have school all week, so Alice somehow convinced Charlie to let me spend it here. It was Monday, so when we got home, she ran me up to her bathroom, where Rosalie awaited.

"You're helping?" I asked the beautiful vampire.

She just laughed, "Yeah Bella. Emmet and Jasper are most likely going to help Edward, so we thought we would make it even."

I was placed on the soft chair, and Alice handed me a copy of Wuthering Heights, and began the process.

An hour and a half later, I was wearing my blue shirt that hugged my figure, my white gypsy skirt that came to my knees, and a pair of silver flats. Rose had curled my hair, and it hung loose now.

"Okay Bella, we need to prep you." Alice told me. She and Rosalie kneeling in front of me, "He is going to try to get you alone, but you can not let him do that. He will use you weaknesses, such as his kisses, and his eyes, but you can't cave. Oh, and Jasper and Emmet are betting how long you last. The bets are an hour, and the other one is twenty minuets."

This motivated me, just as Alice knew it would. I was going to prove them wrong. Prove to them that I wasn't so easily reduced to mush. Something I didn't even know was true or not. I had been laughing before at how series Alice and Rosalie were acting, but now I was just as series. It was time to attack.


	3. Surprise Surprise

War 3 (B.P.O.V)

I walked down the stairs, Alice and Rosalie right behind me. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet were playing X-box. I walked over to Edward and went to kiss him on the cheek. He of course knew I was coming, so he paused the game and turned his head to kiss my lips. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. Something he usually never did for a quick peck. I was shocked, and Edward used my frozen stance to whisper, "You look beautiful love."

I wanted so badly to give in, but then two things happened, Alice coughed to get me to remember what was happening, and Emmet whispered to Jasper to give him the money. That's all it took.

Edward leaned in for another kiss that I knew would muddle my thoughts, so I placed my pointer finger on his lips, "Now Edward, do you really think I was going to give in so easily?"

I got my answer from his bewildered look. Yes, he did think that. I heard Alice and Rosalie try to retain their laughter, and Emmet and Jasper just starred at me.

I leaned in and gave Edward a small peck on his nose, and stood up.

"Rosalie, Alice, let's go find something fun to do while the boys play their game."

They followed as I walked right pass a very shocked Edward, but I saw a a slight crooked smile start to form on his lips.

We walked out, and walked to the cars. Alice had decided we would go see a movie, and for once I was ok to leave Edward. Only a bit though.

(E.P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. My wonderful Bella had come down looking amazing, and came over to kiss my cheek. The two reasons I turned to kiss her lips were that I don't think I could have not kissed her, and that I knew how I effected her. I flicked her bottom lip with my tongue, to torture her a bit. When I moved back, she had that normal glazed eyes look, so I leaned in for yet another kiss. I heard Alice cough, and Emmet whisper to Jasper for the money, but I didn't think Bella had heard, so moved closer/ Then Bella placed her finger on my lips and stopped. In a air-like voice that was more attractive then she knew, she asked me if I expected her to give in to easily. I didn't move or speak, and I heard the girls laugh, and guys stay as quiet as me.

Bella then kissed my nose, stood up and left with Rose and Alice. I couldn't help but laugh as she passed me without a single look. This was going to be more fun then I expected.

I turned to Jasper and Emmet. They were still shocked.

"Wow," Emmet spoke, amazement clear in his voice, "I did not think she would do that."

"Yes," I agreed, "Rose and Alice are rubbing off on her."

They nodded in agreement.

"So how are we going to retaliate?" Emmet wondered out loud. Ideas began to form in my mind. How would we?

"I've got an idea." Jasper informed us, proud that he was the first. And so we began the game.


	4. Preparing

War 4 (B.P.O.V) I don't own anything!!!

We finally got back from the movie, and Alice kept pestering me about the wedding. I was happy to be Edward's wife, to make it official, but Alice was sure to over-do the wedding. Something I really didn't want to happen.

"Ok Bella, you did very well with Edward today, but he is going work even harder. You are very easy to persuade, and Edward will use his every advantage. You need to do the same."

Alice sounded like a Captain of an army, making sure I'm prepared for the task of war ahead. I knew I was weak. Just thinking about Edward made me weak in the knees. He had the upper hand in this game, but I refused to go down without a fight.

"Yes Alice I know very well that Edward can usually get away with a lot of things, but I really must say, I loved having the power over him back there."

Rosalie and Alice both created evil grins with their lips. They loved hearing about how much they were rubbing off on me. Even shopping wasn't as horrid as before, but I still hated it and Alice was still terrible with it.

We were now pulling into the long driveway that was filled with the expensive cars.

"Oh no." Alice hissed. She then said something to Rosalie that I couldn't understand with their vampire speed.

"What?" I tried to ask them, but they weren't listening to me. They were still feverishly talking. Finally they turned to me.

"Bella, Edward has laid on his attack."

She said this in such a serious manner, that I was afraid of what I was about to hear next.

"When you walk in, you need to stay strong. Edward had planned something that might just make you crack, but remember about Emmet and Jasper and the bet, and how you are going to prove them wrong."

"Alice, tell me what he has planned."

"Sorry Bella. Edward will kill me, and he keeps changing his mind about exactly what to do, so what I told is really all I know myself."

I could tell she wasn't the least bit happy with this, so I didn't push her.

We got out of the car, and walked to the house, all of us at a human pace. To think, this all happened because of me teasing Edward. I might want to re-think doing that soon, I thought to myself.

As soon as I walked in, I could tell something strange was going on. Nobody was in the living room. We tried to call out to them, but not one voice replied.

"What is going on?" I asked Alice. She was about to answer, when two streaks ran past me, and both she and Rosalie were gone.

My heart began to pick up pace, Alice had told me to prepare for something, but I didn't think the guys would go as far as stealing their wives, leaving me to fend for myself.

I slowly walked up the stairs, heading to Edward's bedroom. Most of my clothes were here, so all I wanted to do was change into some pajamas and rest, but I knew this wasn't going to happen.

I paused in front of the mahogany door, breathing in and out a couple of times, preparing myself for whatever scene laid ahead of me.

But what I saw was nothing I was expecting.


	5. Alice to the rescue

War 5 (B.P.OV)

I don't own anything!!!

I couldn't breathe, and I wasn't even thinking about air. Nope, the only thought that was running through my head was Edward.

"Breathe my love." He whispered in a voice that burned every inch of my body.

There, Edward, my soon to be husband, was lying on the bed. One elbow propped him up on his side, the fingers of the hand curling around his bronze curls. His other arm was casually lying across his chest. A chest that I might add was bare. He starred at me only in well- fitted (fitted meaning tighter then his usually pants)pair of jeans. Candles covered the dressers and open shelf space. White orchids were also everywhere, along with freesias. Then, a mixture of red and white orchid petals, were strewn over all over the bed. Surrounding Edward. It reminded me of one of those pictures showing a God of lust or fertility.

I blushed immediately at my thoughts, glad that Edward couldn't hear them, because I bet they were much like the thoughts that repulsed him. The ones he got from all women. After that thought, I had to smile again. While all the other women had to fantasize about this, I had a front row seat.

"Bella breathe." Edward ordered once more.

A ragged blast of air was sucked into my lungs, burning my throat.

"H-hello Edward." I whispered, hating how my voice sounded, weak and small. I needed to stay calm. Oh well if my angel Edward lay on his comfy bed, not wearing a shirt, in a down right sinful setting, calling me love. Nope, I had really important reasons to not walk over to him and cover him with kisses. Lots of reasons. Reasons I couldn't think of at the moment, but I was sure were there.

Oh, who am I kidding? I thought to myself, I can't win against someone who could give every male model in this world a run for his money. I was only human, as Edward loved to put, and Edward…well, Edward was not.

"Bella? Do you care to join me? You must be exhausted from all that 'fun' you had today."

I was tired, very tired, and Edward's arms seemed so perfect for a nap.

"O-ok." I yelped. A crooked smile graced Edward's lips.

Edward beckoned me with his hand, both the glint in his eyes and crooked smile never leaving him. My angel. My love. Calling for me. I wanted to go, needed to go. My foot took a step without my permission, but the rest of me soon followed. I had walked only three inches to the bed when I heard a thump on the wall, followed by an "Ouch Alice!!"

That pulled my thoughts back to what was happening. For the second time that day I silently thanked the small vampire.

"Edward?" I purred, forcing as much lust out as possible.

He wasn't expecting that, but soon regained his composure.

"Yes my love?" he purred back with as much force, and then some.

"I would really like to change my clothes, these smell like movie popcorn."

I just realized Edward had been holding his breath, trying to keep the theatre smell out. He looked almost relieved at my suggestion.

"Yes, of course."

I smiled sweetly and went to the closet, got out my pajamas, and walked into the bathroom before Edward could get a peek at which ones they were. I tried to not think about how the candle light made his skin glow.

I locked the door, and tried to stop my panting. I had been able to keep it out of my voice, but I was silently panicking. What was I suppose to do? Neither Alice nor Rose were there, and now Edward had done this!

I fumed for a moment at the sheer un-fairness that was upon me. Evil Edward! Him and his good looks, and charm, and nice soft li… No! What was I doing? I needed to get him back.

I quickly put on my new pajamas, with the shorts on, over my blue bra and panties set. Edward was going to pay.

I took a breath, and opened the door, ready for an attack all my own.


	6. The tables turn

War 6 (E.P.O.V)

I don't own a thing!!!!!

Jasper's plan was genius. His plan was perfect, and was exactly what I needed to win. I ran upstairs to prepare.

When we heard the girls enter the house, I couldn't help but smile. I hated it when women thought of sick and twisted thoughts about my family and I, but here I was, lying on my bed, without a shirt surrounded by candles, and covered in petals! It was just to funny! That and the thought of my Bella's blush were the things that kept my mind occupied until I heard Alice and Rose spit profanities to their husbands. What a great idea it was to separate Bella from them I need to thank Jasper again.

That's when I heard it. My angel. Breathing on the other side of the door. I smiled out of glee at the thought of her.

The doorknob twisted and she opened it, walking in. When she saw me, her jaw dropped, and she turned an adorable shade of red. She had stopped breathing, and just starred.

I tried to remind her about her oxygen, but she didn't even react. I tried again, worried that perhaps this was a bit to much for her to handle. She took a ragged breath, and I smiled again. She looked so cute when it dawned on her that she wasn't breathing.

"Bella? Do you care to join me? You must be exhausted from all that 'fun' you had today."

I knew that every word I spoke hypnotized her. I used that very often.

She just bobbed her head up and down, and began to slowly walk over to me. Then I heard a thump, and Jasper yell at Alice.

When I turned my head back to Bella, she didn't look as mesmerized as she had before. In fact, she spoke in a voice I had never heard her use before. I wanted to go run to her, and take her in to my arms, but she asked to change.

I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath to stop the fowl smell that was around her.

She quickly got her night ware, and fled to the bathroom. I could hear her panting, then calm herself. I chuckled at this. I heard take a few more deep breaths, and open the door that separated us.

It was my turn to have my jaw drop. There, my beautiful Bella, stood wearing a set of thin, silk pajamas, powder blue tank top, and shorts. I could see a bit of lace from her dark blue bra strap under the strap on the tank top. If I could blush, I would have out done Bella herself.

She stood, leaning against the doorframe. She then, slowly walked over to the bed, and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my lips.

I stayed still, afraid to move, and all this fear being caused by my gentle Bella. Where in the world did this come from? Did I care?

I wrapped my arms around my angel, pressing her closer to me. She just kept dazzling me again and again. I knew we had a line that wasn't to be crossed, but as much as I tried, I couldn't seem to care enough. We still had the biggest line that we wouldn't cross until our wedding night, but we could go as close a possible. I was about to end this war, when our moment shattered.

"Jasper Hale Cullen!!! How dare you kidnap me in Bella's time of need!"

No, no, no. Please don't let Alice interrupt.

"Alice, calm down. He isn't going to kill her."

Not smart Emmet.

Alice then proceeded to yell at him.

The door then flew open, and I growled and snarled.

"Edward, man, stop! Don't fall for the trap! They planned it all! Don't turn on your fellow brothers!!!"

I stopped hugging Bella, and glared at Emmet.

"Wow, Bella, nice underwear."

I looked to my angel and saw that a strap had slipped, showing her dark blue bra.

That did it.

Emmet was going to die.


	7. Bras Bras Bras

War 7 (B.P.O.V)

I don't own a thing!!!!

I can't believe it. Edward was waiting for me, lying on the bed, and when I walked out, his jaw literally dropped. I loved the thought that I could give him that reaction, something I planned on doing much more. Then I had a surge of desire hit me like none other. I just wanted to be in Edward's arms. The war left my mind, and was replaced with love. I'm sorry everybody, but I don't think I could handle it anymore.

I slowly, but steadily walked to the bed, and wrapped myself around Edward. His beautiful and cool skin burning mine up. I loved the sensation, lying in the arms of my love, my angel.

We just lay there, Edward leaning in a random times, kissing my check, or lips, or nose. I had a feeling that even Edward, the strong vampire had forgotten about our war, and I didn't feel the need to remind him. But the moment ended way to soon when I hear Jasper get an ear full from Alice.

I prayed that this is the only thing that happened, and that Alice didn't decide to barge in, or Jasper send out depressing feelings. Nothing could be more of a joy kill when you have an urge to commit suicide, but don't know why.

I stayed in Edward's arms for a few more minuets until I heard the door slam open.

There, looking a little to much like a steroid addict, stood the lovable Emmet, who I really wanted to hurt at this moment.

He started ranting about how us girls planned everything, and that Edward could not turn on his 'fellow brothers'. Then Emmet went silent, his eyes bugging out of his large head.

"Wow Bella. Nice underwear."

I immediately turned red, red, red. Edward turned to me, his eyes also bugging out. I didn't want to look down, but when I did, I saw what all the commotion was about. The strap if my top had untied, and you could see my bra. No little lace and silk here, but my full bra. The top of my shirt was right underneath my boob.

I screeched and pulled up my shirt, and ran downstairs. Edward was to busy rolling on the floor with Emmet, trying to tear him to pieces.

Alice was right behind me, and I thought Edward would be coming after me too, angry and talking about killing Emmet.

Then I heard a beautiful and horrid noise. Edward was laughing with Emmet. I ran to the room, and saw Emmet in one of my bras. One of the new lacey bras Alice bought. Edward was trying to still kill him, for the bra and the comment.

Edward was cracking up a bit while trying to pointlessly choke Emmet

"What the HELL!!! I screeched at the giggling Edward.

Edward tried to compose himself.

"B-Bella…" Edward tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have just officially declared war…again." I yelled.

I was angry, but I wanted to laugh a bit. Emmet had looked rather stupid, and Edward was still defending me.

Alice then came, and got me out of there before I showed how I wasn't furious to Edward.

"Really Bella, you almost cracked completely. I mean kudos for not forgetting about the war as soon as you saw Edward, and it was a great idea to wear the pajamas, but it was way to close of a call."

"I know Alice," I sighed when we got to her room. I was tired now, and I crawled into her bed, where she told me to sleep so that no 'temptations' occurred during the duration of the night.

"Sleep Bella. We have a lot to do tomorrow, and Edward will be really, really angry if you don't get any sleep."

I didn't need to be told twice. I fell asleep soon, though I missed snuggling with Edward.

(E.P.O.V)

After I finished beating up Emmet for starring at my fiancé, I went to go find Bella.

"No Edward, Bella will be with me tonight. I don't want you playing un-fair with her during the night."

I growled at Alice.

"Nope, not going to budge on this dear brother."

I went into a crouch. No one was going to try to keep me away from my angel.

"Oh grow up Edward." Alice said with a smirk, "You really did this to yourself, and then bringing in Jasper? Nope, I think you deserve this."

I growled again, and Jasper came to see what was happening.

He laughed as I pouted.

"Oh look Alice, Edward the prude Cullen is now sulking to get into bed with Bella." he laughed again.

"Oh Jazzy?" I sneered, using the nickname reserved only for Alice, "Did you tell your dear sweet wife how this was all your idea?"

If it were possible, Jasper probably would have passed out from lack of oxygen as he stopped breathing.

Alice's eyes flashed as she turned to face whimpering Jasper.

I turned away, pretending to dust my hands as Alice screamed at Jasper.

I went into my room and for the rest of the night I laid on the bed, smelling the place where Bella had been lying, and breathing in the wonderful smell.

I wondered what tomorrow had in store for us.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Authors Note: Thanks everybody!**

Hello everyone!!!!! I just want to say thanks for the great reviews; they really do help me write more often. Please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy the rest of War. I know I have a load of fun writing it!


	9. Dress Up and Ripped pants

War 8 (B.P.O.V)

I don't own a thing!!!

I opened my eyes, hoping that by some miracle that Edward would be next to me, but like I guessed, Alice had still kept him locked out. Of course no lock could ever keep Edward from me, but a very vengeful Esme, who would defiantly kill Edward if he did break the door, would.

I slipped out of bed, praying that Alice wasn't near, and ran out of the room.

"Edward!!" I screamed, scared that Alice would get to me first.

All of the sudden, Edward stood in front of me, arms open. I knew that in less then a second, I would be in his arms, but it only took less then a second for me to run into Alice instead.

"Now Bella," she scolded, "you wouldn't be trying to get to Edward now, would you?"

She laughed as I tried to struggle, and Edward growled, but all of the sudden, I was no longer in the hall, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice!!!" I heard my love yell, but Alice just giggled.

"Oh, I love playing pranks on him." She mused out loud.

Even though I didn't want to do anything other then be with Edward, I had to giggle with her.

"Alice?" I asked my small best friend, "Where are we?"

It was dark, and I could barely see my hand that was in front of me.

"Why Bella, we are in the basement."

She said, as if it was obvious. I had only ever been here once, and that was to get a pillow cover for Esme.

The Cullen's had a huge basement. I felt like I was in a small department store whenever I was down here.

"Ok Alice, thanks for telling me where, could you tell me why?"

Alice flipped the lights on, and I gasped. Racks upon racks of clothes were everywhere.

They were divided by time-periods. Poodle skirts here, Flapper dresses there, a turquoise sweatshirt with yellow buttons left, and a bluezy cocktail dress right. It was like the best quality, with most variety Halloween store ever.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Bella," Alice announced, "Today you and I shall play dress up. We will choose tons of beautiful outfits for you, and Edward won't know what hit him!"

I loved the idea, and I couldn't wait to try on the clothes.

After I ate breakfast, we began our clothes trip back into time.

Today was looking up.

(E.P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it.

I was so happy when I saw Bella running into the hallway. The night had been so boring without her, and all I wanted to do was pull her into a great, long hug, and kiss those wonderfully soft lips.

She was running towards me, and I was about to run to her, when Alice came and took her away from me.

Alice was going to pay, but first, I was going to get to Bella.

This was my number 1 most important thing, until Emmet and Jasper got a hold of me.

They were both pretty angry with me, but still wanted to help with the war.

"Now Eddie," I growled at he name, but he ignored it," We need another plan. Your repressed sexual needs caused you to fail in the last task. If you had already done the deed with Bella, seeing her in those flimsy pajamas wouldn't have effected you so much."

I jumped on Emmet, and began to pants him. He had been thinking about Bella and her bra.

"Edward, stop! Save the fury for the war!!!"

I ripped his pants off and punched him a bit more until I was satisfied.

"Geez Edward, did you need to kill the pants?" Emmet scowled.

"Whatever" he grumbled, "The important thing now is to fight this war, and I have the perfect idea, that shouldn't backfire."

This, of course, coming from Emmet meant it was sure to fail, but the plan was already set in motion.


	10. Feel the burn!

War 9 (B.P.O.V)

Still don't own a thing!!!!

"Alice I have to say I'm having fun, but if you repeat this, I may have to cut you." I told Alice. She just rolled her eyes and went back to twirling her poodle skirt. I myself was sporting an amazing, short flapper dress covered in sequence. Alice forced upon me a headband with a single feather and gold pumps that went with the dark blue dress.

Though I was afraid for my life every time I moved, I felt pretty. I was at least able to steer Alice away from the dance she was going to make me learn. Heels? All right, dancing? I might have had to kill myself, and then get turned into a vampire.

"Alice, can we make some tea? I'm dying for some peppermint." I asked after she finished curling my hair and finishing my make-up.

She raised one perfectly formed eyebrow at me.

"Oops, no pun intended." I muttered, turning a strange pink color.

She laughed, "Sure Bella."

We headed up stairs, talking about the different clothes they wore when Alice really was her physical age.

When we reached the kitchen, Alice went to turn on the water boiler that they had recently purchased. We talked a bit more as the water began the simmer. When it was done, I walked over and began the process of making tea. Alice seemed fascinated that I had to stick a little bag of leaves into the water. I laughed and agreed.

I had just finished stirring and was about to take a sip. As I poured the tea into my mouth I heard a, "Bella!" from Alice. Crap, I took a huge gulp.

Bad idea.

Very bad.

The boiling tea burned my throat, making me jump back, cry out, and drop the mug, all at the same time.

The glass shattered into pieces, and I almost slipped in the water. Alice just starred at me.

Edward ran in to find me jumping up and down, tears streaming my face, and glass and tea all over the floor.

"Bella!" he cried out, running to me.

"SHIT!!!" I screamed, stunning Edward, and rushing the family to the scene.

"Bella?" Edward tried again.

"I…gasp…burned…gasp…my throat!" I didn't even now if he could hear me, but apparently he could because he immediately opened my mouth and blew into it. The cool sensation felt amazing. I was to busy with this feeling to blush. Here I was with Edward breathing down my throat, with Edward's family watching.

"Is that better my love?" Edward asked, concern coloring his voice. He brushed away my tears.

I nodded my head, and he then pulled me into his embrace, "I'm sorry Esme," I murmured.

"It's alright Bella, but let me pick it up, I don't want anymore injuries."

I nodded my head again.

"Give me the five bucks Emmet."

I pulled away from Edward. Jasper had his hand palm upward, out to Emmet.

"Wait, what?"

"Bella, you don't even want to know." Edward told me.

"Yes, I really do."

Edward glared at them both, "Fine, Emmet bet five bucks that you couldn't even chew gum and walk at the same time without hurting yourself. Jasper is trying to convince Emmet that since you fell, yelped, and broke the mug simultaneously, it means that you could. Emmet argues because you did hurt yourself, it doesn't."

Wonderful, I was being bet over.

"Hey Jasper, Emmet, I have a great bet for you. I bet that you two have exactly three seconds before Edward decides to hit you both."

I could feel Edward smiling behind me. Emmet and Jasper looked confused, "Wait what?" they asked.

"Time's up, go Edward!"

And they were off.

Alice, Calisle, Esme, and Rosalie all laughed. Then Alice and I skipped into the living room to watch the show.

(E.P.O.V)

I was off to go kill Emmet and Jasper…again.

My poor sweet Bella had burned herself, and they were trying to bet off of it.

"Edward no!!!" Emmet cried out, "You need us for the plan!!!"

I knew I needed them, but I could still hit them until I was satisfied.

"Boys!" Esme warned. I punched them again, and stopped.

Bella walked in, and I noticed what she was wearing.

She looked breathtaking in a flapper dress, hail curled, make-up done, but not enough to make her not look like my Bella.

I jumped off of Emmet and ran to my angel, taking her into my arms.

"Edward." Alice warned.

I growled and held Bella more.

Then Jasper and Emmet grabbed my arms, "Come on Eddie. Time to talk about fun boy things. Stop drooling."

They dragged me away from my blushing beauty.

Fine, as soon as this war ended, the sooner I could be with my Bella. Alone.

"Yes Eddikins," Emmet laughed, "You can be alone with her."

I starred up at him, confused.

"Edward," Jasper sighed, "You were grumbling out loud."

I starred at them in horror.

"So you better hurry and seduce Bella man, so you can be 'alone' with her."

Jasper turned to Emmet, "Twenty bucks say that they don't wait until the wedding night."

"Thirty says they don't make it by the end of the month." Emmet shot back.

Yes, this was going to be a long week.


	11. Cryptic

War 10 (B.P.O.V)

**Thanks a bunch to Jake is my hottie! Your idea was really helpful, same with the spelling help. I suck at spelling! I still don't own a thing!**

The rest of the week ran the same (minus the tea incident). Alice kept me in her room, and we went shopping every day to my horror. My only joy was the hard earned moments I had with Edward. We would only ever have maybe a half hour before Alice or Emmet dragged us apart, something that was never pleasant.

Little by little my precious time became more easy to come by, and I truly believed that Alice and Emmet would let this war end, but oh how wrong I was.

It was Sunday, and Alice had told me that Edward was allowed to stay the night with me at my house. I was so happy; finally my time with Edward would come.

I skipped a little down the sidewalk, something that I never did (mostly because I would end up with a twisted ankle), but still.

Charlie wasn't yet home, so I went to listen to the answering machine. Edward was out hunting and would be back in about an hour.

I looked at the call list, and was surprised to see my angel's house phone number for the only message. I pressed the play button and listened.

"Hello Bella!" a perky voice greeted me over the machine. Oh, so it was Alice, "Bella I'm just calling to remind you that Edward is going over there," tell me something I didn't already know about, "but he has promised that no tactics will be fired tonight, so you are not to worry. The main reason I called was to tell you that you are to tell Edward you are sick tomorrow." What was she talking about? "Make sure he goes though, and if you don't listen, please know that I will disown you as a best friend, and make sure your wedding is the most expensive thing ever! Well love ya! Bye!!!"

The machine beeped again, signaling that the message was over. And I thought Edward had been cryptic? What on earth did she mean?

I heard the squeal of car tires and knew Charlie's cruiser. No way would let his precious Volvo make that noise.

"Hey Bells." He called into the hall.

"Hey dad." I yelled back. With this I started dinner, hurrying so I could get to my time with Edward before Alice the Anti-Christ decided to hire an entire marching band for my wedding.

(E.P.O.V

Something was defiantly going on with Alice, whom I was sure had something going on with Bella. For the entire hunting trip, Alice had figured her way through Einstein's Theory of Relativity.

"Alice, what are you planning?" I groaned after the fourth episode of Days of Our Lives flashed through her head.

"Oh nothing sweet brother of mine!" she sang to me, giggling at my obvious anger, "But Edward, Bella is all yours tonight, so long as no plans of attack are enforced."

I nodded my head really fast, ecstatic with her change of dead heart. She hadn't let me see my angel for so long, and I missed her terribly. Though Alice is small, she is most definitely not innocent. Every time I even thought about quitting this stupid war, Alice had Jasper and Emmet tackle me, and then lecture me on the fine life, and rules of brotherhood, which involved, "Never turn you back to your brothers." "Always fight with the brother." And my favorite, "No one of the opposite is better or worth more then the brothers." Which roughly translated into, "No hoes before bros."

We, of course, knew that we would do anything for our loves, so that rule was a loose interpretation.

It was finally time to go see my angel, and I was bouncing a bit while running ti her house. My brother and sister had taken it to far with this war, and I was going to stop it, but first, I was going to spend time with the women I loved.


	12. Simply a Pawn

War 11 (B.P.O.V)

Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming please! I still don't own anything!

I waited and waited for the arrival of my dear sweet Edward. Where the heck was he!!!

As I waited, I thought about why I was even in this stupid war. It wasn't even into it. I just wanted to spend time with Edward, something that I always wanted, but something I was getting now.

What couldn't Alice have this battle with Jasper? Or Rose and Emmet?

And then it hit me; it was because they already had.

Alice told me before how they had all gone through love wars. It was apparently a great pass time for vampires. Of course until they did something that didn't happen often, like playing baseball. Ironic.

Edward, she had explained, had been particularly cynical to her and Rosalie when it came to the sport. He had been the winning plan-maker to bother Emmet and Jasper, making Alice and Rose the losers more then once. This was their turn to win against the bronze-haired Cullen vamp, and Emmet and Jasper were trying to prove their own skills without the consequences.

Well I had a reason. I was simply a pawn. Yupp, those thoughts made me feel loads better.

Cold arms then encircled me, and I had to giggle.

Alice was such an evil little vampire. Whenever Edward even came towards me, she made sure Emmet and Jasper attacked him, and Jasper filled him up then with fake joy at the boy's plan for the war, which I had no idea what it was.

"Hello my love, have you been alright without me?"

"I've been great, haven't you?"

Edward looked a bit pained at my words, and I had to laugh again, "Edward! Of course I missed you! You really say the most ridicules things all the time!"

He didn't seem to want to believe me, so to prove my point, I turned to him and kissed his marble lips, loving every minuet of it, and loving the fact that Edward had yet to pull back.

In fact, I was the first to end the amazing kiss, pulling back to give my lungs air, but he still didn't pull back.

Edward's lips explored every part of my face, neck, and collarbone. When I finished breathing, he again brought his lips to mine. His tongue poked my mouth open, my mouth greedily accepting the venom glazed tongue. Our tongues danced, twisting and curling around each other's.

My cheeks immediately were painted red when I heard Charlie cheering downstairs, but I was to caught up in the taste of Edward to even care.

I pulled back again for air, cursing the stupid human necessity.

Edward also pulled back, starring into my eyes. His two pools of gold smoldering, causing me to take extra breathes.

"I've missed you my love." He purred. My ears lapped up every word, craving for more, while my lips craved his lips.

When I tried to lean in for yet another mind-blowing kiss, Edward chucked, holding me away from my destination.

"Bella, you know we have to wait for the wedding, you really are a glutton for punishment and pain, aren't you?"

I was still a bit out of breath, so I just nodded.

"My sweet Bella…" Edward murmured, pulling me closer into his welcomed hug, "Sleep Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to kiss Edward again, but I knew from his tone, that it wasn't going to happen.

Not like before at least.

I sighed, and snuggled into his chest, his stone-like arms cradling me as I fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my angel."


	13. So close

War 12 (E.P.O.V)

Don't own a thing!!!!

My love was lying in my arms; her small snores filling the other wise silent air. Every so often she muttered my name, and my non-beating heart squeezed whenever she did.

She must have been having a good dream because she smiled a lot, and I was so happy to know I was present in her sleeping imagination.

It had been much to long since she had slept in my arms. Alice had made sure of that. When I had even thought of storming into the room where Bella slept, Emmet and Jasper would become my shackles until I promised to stay away. Then when I broke that promise, they would begin the process again, and the game would go on all night until Bella woke up, and Alice zoomed her off to god knows where.

I smiled at the thought of school tomorrow. Though I completely hated going, what with the disturbing female (and some male) thoughts about me, then thoughts about my family, and finally thoughts about my Bella, I was excited. Even with evil thinking's.

The kinds of thoughts that always seemed to come from that pathetic excuse for a being, Mike.

But I wouldn't let these things bother me, because Bell and I could finally be together in a place that not even Alice, the queen of manipulation, could part us.

"Edward…" My sweet Bella mumbled while tossing over, and snuggling into my stone cold chest.

I thought of the kiss we shared right before she had fallen asleep. I had let myself allow the boundary break, and I enjoyed it.

The feeling of Bella's mouth on mine, twirling her heated tongue around mine, was incredible. The heat and love that radiated off of her was so intoxicating, that I thought she had won the war, and I was fine with that. At that moment, I would have let my angel win anything. I would give her anything, but then I heard her little heart beat into over-drive, and I realized how dangerous these thoughts were. There was something that I couldn't give Bella. Something that I shouldn't have promised, bit did. It had been out of my own selfishness, my need for her.

I had promised to take Bella's virtue, and let her have mine. I could hurt her at any moment, could break her without meaning to, yet I had promised.

I was so completely and utterly twisted.

That thought helped me break the amazing kiss.

Bella, being her normal passionate self, leaned in for another kiss, and it took me everything not to let her have what she wanted.

Bella had been so close to winning, far to close for Emmet's taste, but had lost at the last moment. Of course I wasn't really thinking about the war.

"Sleep Bella." I whispered into her cause of hair.

She sighed, but listened and soon fell asleep.

And then I began my nightly ritual of listening to, and keeping company for my heart, Bella.


	14. For a dwarfed vamp

War 13 (B.P .O.V)

I don't own anything!!!

I could feel the beams of light leak into my eyelids, making them burn and causing me to blink in a very unattractive fashion.

"Good morning my love." Edward chuckled from my rocking chair.

I stopped blinking for a moment, and thought of what I must look like. A yawning, pale, drool glazed creep with a blinking issue. Yeah, I felt just beautiful.

I blushed at least four shades, which caused me to blush another four shades.

Edward laughed, "Oh Bella, you do not even know how adorable you are in the morning."

"About as adorable as a shaved cat." I mumbled to myself, but of course Edward heard.

I hated vampire hearing!!!

"Sweet Bella, you do not resemble any cat, let alone a shaved one."

Why couldn't Alice be here to beautify me? She was always there, interrupting me and Edward and making me want to set her on fire, but the one time I wanted help, she was gone!!!

"Whatever." I muttered.

I got up and stretched. I felt a bit achy. Maybe I really was sick and would have to stay home, and not do whatever Alice seemed to have promised.

Maybe I had the throw up flu, or horrible dieses that made me spew crazy talk. One could only hope.

No, Alice was going to force me to go, or decide to make my wedding into a couture event.

"Edward?" I called, trying to make my voice as sick sounding as possible.

"Yes Bella?" he answered, his voice sounding worried.

I wanted to laugh, can't act my butt.

"Edward, I don't feel very good."

I ran into his arms, and tried to feel weak and tired. He raised his cold hand to place on my forehead.

"You do feel a bit warmer today." He agrred.

"Really?" I asked with too much enthusiasm. I tried to tone it down a little.

"Oh, I bet it's nothing, I should get ready." I coughed, and began to get up.

He didn't let me move an inch.

"Bella, I think you should stay home," I nodded slowly, like I was a bit dizzy, "I'll get Esme to call for both of us." I stopped nodding.

"No Edward, I refuse to let you stay. Charlie can call for me. You need to keep up this human act. Not going to school on a sunny day is ok, but missing on a beautiful cloudy day like today is asking for trouble."

"Bella…" he began.

"No Edward." I insisted. I saw the hurt look in his eyes, and softened a bit, and turned to hug him.

To my surprise, he placed me on the bed, crossing his arms. His lower lip seemed to tremble, but I was sure it was a trick of the light. Then it happened again, and I had to ask.

"Edward, are you pouting."

"No." he answered, though it sounded like he was trying not to whine.

"Edward." I sighed and ran to hug him. He didn't stop me, but didn't hug me either.

What a little over-hundred-year-old-vampire baby.

I kissed him on the lips, and this time he sighed.

"Edward, really. Don't take this personally, but I don't want you to see me all sick. You are always looking so perfect; it makes me feel even more insignificant.

I knew bringing this up was unfair, but I had to use what I had.

"Fine," Edward breathed, knowing how I felt about him being better then me.

He kissed me, and picked me up to tuck me into bed.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, and told me to get well, and he would come right after school, and not a moment later, then jumped out of my window.

I shouldn't have to lie to my fiancé, but I was, and what for?

A dwarfed vampire.

Alice had better have something important planned.


	15. Anger

War 14 (B.P.O.V)

I don't own a thing!!!!!

Once I had gotten ready, and called Charlie to tell him to call the school, Alice was waiting downstairs.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked the giggling vampire. I was still angry over lying to Edward for her.

"No Bella, I can't tell you, but you should just know that it is going to be the winning plan."

Oh great. I understood now. This was all for the 'war'.

"Alice, I don't care about this stupid war, and you know that!" I moaned.

"Yes Bella, but this is my chance to make sure the guys loose, and I'm going to make sure just that happens."

"Fine, I'll go, but we will not be shopping for at least a month!"

Alice looked as if she was about to cry.

"But Bella!" she cried.

" Oh fine!" I yelled, falling for her broken looking face. She just squealed and clapped her hands.

I really wanted to stake her dead heart and see what happened.

She pulled me out to her Porsche, and soon we were speeding down the highway.

"Oh no." she muttered after we had been driving for only fifteen minuets or so.

"What Alice?" I asked, worried about the scowl that was on her face.

"Edward is planning on coming home early to check on you."

"Oh no is right!" I cried.

"Bella, please give me at least a little credit. I left a two-page note telling him where we are, what we are dong, how long we will be doing this, when you will eat, where you will eat, and for him not to worry. I also left a legal contract stating that if you are injured at any moment, he will have custody of all my credit cards."

Wow, that was a lot.

"I swear," she continued, "I had an easier time getting into Ivey league colleges then I had to try and reassure Edward, though he is still going to worry like heck."

It was true! I laughed myself to tears as Alice scowled.

This was going to be an interesting.

(E.P.O.V)

Trying to get through the day without Bella, and knowing that she was sick was unbearable.

I thought about her in bed all day, feeling sore, and I felt so sad.

By second period I had decided to go see her at lunchtime.

As I went to tell my family that I was leaving, I noticed neither Rose nor Alice were present, and Emmet was grinning like a mad man, or for Emmet, like after a good three hours alone with Rose.

"Emmet, what is it?" I asked, groaning a bit.

"Oh brother dearest, it is time to act for the plan!"

"Emmet, I don't want to have this war. I'm tired of it."

Emmet began to growl, "Edward, what the hell? Have you forgotten the rules of brotherhood?"

I wanted to laugh because the rules were so stupid, but Emmet was dead serious. The guy you couldn't say boob in front of, or else he would start cracking up.

"Emmet those rules are ridicules. Bella is sick, and I'm going to go see her."

"You won't find her." Jasper piped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, hysteria filling my voice.

He handed me a packet of papers, "Alice wanted me to give you these."

I quickly read the sheets and snarled. A couple of freshman girls starred at me, but soon looked away as I glared at them.

"So do you still want to quit the war? I mean Bella seemed ok with this game." Emmet asked, happy that this was working with his plan.

I glared at the vampire I called a brother, and sincerely wish we weren't so hard to hurt…or kill.

"Fine, but not because I think Bella had anything to do with this, but because I'm going to get back at Alice."

Jasper winced at my anger, and knew that his wife was in for it.


	16. My will is a crushed peanut

First off, I'd like to say I'm really sorry for not updating soon, life gets pretty strange, but I now am going to make it up by adding tons of chapters!!! So don't get your panties in a twist, I might even get to the end! (Ok sad thought, but I will be writing more stories.) Please keep reviewing, and remember I still don't own a thing!

War 15 (B.P.O.V)

"No Alice," I starred at the window of the building she was trying to get me into, and immediately put my foot down. There was no way in hell.

"Bella, this is the winner! Edward will crack so much, that not even Emmet will be able to compare in wanting Rose more then Edward's wanting you."

I felt my cheeks burn.

"Ok, you Alice, your pep talking isn't exactly amazing." I hissed, but she just laughed.

"Really Bella, everyone in the house already knows about how much you two already crave for each other, that little comment isn't pointing out something new. Please keep in mind that I see the future, and that does include you and my sweet brother doing some more…private activities."

"Again Alice!" I yelled, causing an old woman to stare at me, and then mutter about how children have changed since her day, "I really must say, for someone who knows the outcome of her words, you still have a way of saying the worst things!" I was angry, but at the same time pleased by the fact that I had…that in my future with Edward.

"Bella, please stop thinking about my brother like that; you are starting to resemble a fire truck."

I blushed harder.

"Ok, back to the main subject, you need to do this. Just think of all the times Edward simply starred at you and you melted, of how you are always fighting for control when you kiss him. This is control and your will power," she had a peanut in her hand from the bag that I was eating them out of in the car, "and this is what happens when you kiss Edward." She clenched her small fist, and then opened it to reveal nothing but salty dust.

Wow, she didn't get the 'Not helping my self esteem' talk at all.

"Bella, Edward is always winning. You need to win now."

She was right; I needed to win. He was always the one with the power, and I wanted a shot at it.

"Ok Alice, I see your point, though the peanut was a bit harsh, but does it have to be this?" I gestured at the building we had still yet to enter.

"Yes Bella, it does have to be this."

She then grabbed my arm and pulled me into 'Treasure Istanbul' Belly dancing school and shop.

**Short, yes I know but don't fret, more is on the way!**


	17. Mr BiPolar

War 16 I don't own a thing!

(E.P.O.V)

"Emmet, I'm still waiting to hear this genius plan."

Emmet turned to me, and nodded his head, " Ok, but you may have to wait a bit longer."

I laughed and he growled because he knew it was at his expense.

"Emmet, Jasper's plan was amazing, and it still failed," I heard Jasper hiss, "What makes you so confident that you have a better one?"

He lifted a single finger, and 'aaahhhed' me.

"See, I figured out what was the problem."

Jasper came to my side, " I thought we agreed it was because Edward is a prude, and doesn't want to do the deed with Bella."

I growled at the reference he used, and also for the insult.

"Well you see," Emmet kept going, completely oblivious to the fact that there was a 85 chance that he was going to be punched soon, " that is only part of the problem. Eddie,"make that 95, "here isn't going to budge with this no fun until marriage rule, even if we served him Bella naked on a goose feather bed."

I pounced, "Emmet! Take that back this instant! NEVER again do I want you to EVER think, or mention, or even think about thinking of Bella like that! Do I make myself clear?"

Emmet tried to retaliate, but I had a death grasp on his neck, so he just waved his hands to show that he agreed.

"Edward really," Jasper scolded, looking at the broken chair that I then swung Emmet onto, " Be glad the fact that nobody is home, but Esme is going to know because she was the one that called the school to get us out for the rest of the day."

I knew this, and frowned at how angry our mother was bound to be. She really hated it when we broke things.

We got settled back on the non-broken couches, so Emmet could finish telling his plan.

"Well now that my mentally-unstable brother seems to have calmed down, I guess I can continue, but first remind me to ask Carlisle if vampires can be bi-polar." He glared at me, than preceded to finish.

"Ok, so besides the sexual frustration, Alice and Rosalie helping Bella out is our main problem. The other plan was going great until Jasper couldn't control his psycho wife, and she was able to distract Bella. Really Edward, you would already be the loser if it wasn't for me and my great problem-solving skills that figured out the girls plan."

Jasper and I tried to stifle our laughs that were threatening to blow out, but Emmet and his growing head weren't paying attention.

"So now that I have explained our problem, I must ask you, Edward have you ever been streaking?"


	18. Emmet loves pants!

War 17 I don't own a thing!!!! (i used a more generalized case for Edward, but for the full definition, just look it up on my profile. )

(E.P.O.V)

"What?"

I knew that Emmet wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box, but this was a new level of stupid for him.

"No Emmet! I have never been streaking, and I plan to keep it that way!"

"And we are all very happy that you keep your pants on, and we want you to keep it that way too."

Ok, now he just wasn't making any sense at all.

"Emmet, I'm apparently not understanding what you fully mean, please explain."

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at Jasper, and managed because I was exactly the same.

"Ok, first, I don't want Edward to go streaking, I would like to NOT have to scratch my eyes out. I just asked that, so I could explain how I got the idea. So I was watching TV, when I saw this commercial for a new reality TV show. It was I think called Girls Gone Wild, or something like that, I think Rose watches it sometimes, but anyways, they were filming in Las Vegas, and I had an amazing idea. Why don't you take Bella to Vegas? I was about to tell you about it when Alice came to me and told me that she wanted to take Bella to Vegas also, so we would both be able to fight there. Think about it dude, if Bella goes, Alice will go, and then Rose won't want to stay by herself. So then you, Jasper, and me also go. While I distract Rose, and Jasper distracts Alice, you will be in the room with Bella. You never know, maybe you will both decide to stop torturing yourselves and give in there."

I wanted to punch him again, but decided against it so he could answer my questions.

"Wait a min. Emmet, that sounds the same as Jasper's plan, only in Vegas, and we knew how that ended."

"Yeah Edward, but did Jasper's plan include all of us staying at different hotels?"

Neither Jasper nor I said a word. Was this really the same Emmet?

"Emmet, that plan…is awesome!" Jasper was completely in love with the plan, and I had to admit it did sound genius.

"Ok Emmet," I spoke, "I guess you really did think of a great plan, but the question still remains, when do we leave for Las Vegas?"


	19. Defination

**Ok, so, I couldn't get this on my profile, so I put the main definition, and the one I used for Edward.**

**Bipolar disorder** is not a single disorder, but a category of mood disorders defined by the presence of one or more episodes of abnormally elevated mood, clinically referred to as mania. Individuals who experience manic episodes also commonly experience depressive episodes or symptoms, or mixed episodes which present with features of both mania and depression. These episodes are normally separated by periods of normal mood, but in some patients, depression and mania may rapidly alternate, known as rapid cycling. The disorder has been subdivided into bipolar I, bipolar II and cyclothymia based on the type and severity of mood episodes experienced.

Children 

_Main article: __Bipolar disorder in children_

Children with bipolar disorder do not often meet the strict DSM-IV definition. In pediatric cases, the cycling can occur very quickly (see section above on rapid cycling).[30

Children with bipolar disorder tend to have rapid-cycling or mixed-cycling. Rapid cycling occurs when the cycles between depression and mania occur quickly, sometimes within the same day or the same hour. When the symptoms of both mania and depression occur simultaneously, mixed cycling occurs.

Often other psychiatric conditions are diagnosed in bipolar children. These other diagnoses may be concurrent problems, or they may be misdiagnosed as bipolar disorder. Depression, ADHD, ODD, schizophrenia, and Tourette syndrome are common comorbid conditions. Furthermore some children with histories of abuse or neglect may have Bipolar I Disorder. There is a high comorbidity between Reactive attachment disorder and Bipolar I Disorder with about 50 of children in the Child Welfare System who have Reactive Attachment Disorder also have Bipolar I Disorder.[31

Misdiagnosis can lead to incorrect medication.

On September, 2007, experts (from New York, Maryland and Madrid) found that the number of American children and adolescents treated for bipolar disorder increased 40-fold from 1994 to 2003, and it was increasing ever since. However, the increase was due to the fact that doctors more aggressively applied the diagnosis to children, and not that the incidence of the disorder had increased. The study calculated the number of visits which increased, from 20,000 in 1994 to 800,000 in 2003, or 1 of the population under age 20.[32


	20. The Edward Dance

Wars 18 (B.P.O.V) don't own a thing!!

I felt ridicules, no, wait, that was the understatement of the year. I didn't just feel ridicules, I felt annoyed, hostile, and just a bit afraid for my life.

"Bella, come out! You have been in there for ages! Either you can come out, or I'm going to ask this nice man to help me drag you. Evan, say hi to Bella."

I heard a shocked and rather mono-toned, "Hey" from the other side of the bright colored curtain. Oh wonderful, I was now also mortified.

"Fine Alice," I huffed as I stepped out. I saw her let go of the arm of some blonde guy, who she then shooed away with a slight thank-you.

"Really Bella, why do you have to be so darn resistant?"

I knew this meant to be a rhetorical question, but I couldn't help myself.

"I don't know Alice, maybe because you turn into a fashion Nazi when you choose clothes for me. I mean just last month, you literally pulled me out of the shower, while I still had conditioner in my hair I might add, then proceeded to try and get me dressed."

"Yeah Bella, but I let you go back in when you complained the suds were in you eyes!"

I smiled at the fact that I had managed to annoy her.

She took a few calming breaths, and I'm pretty sure she counted to ten, then cheerfully dragged me over to a full sized mirror.

"Really Bella, you look great!"

I starred at my reflection, and was a bit shocked. I was wearing a dark purple skirt that swooshed every time I turned, with gold coins and beads around the waist like a belt. For a shirt, I was just wearing a black mid-drift tank top, and no shoes.

"Ok Alice I see your point…a bit, but why am I wearing this?"

Alice laughed like a chimes, but I heard the edge in it, daring me to stop her fun.

"Bella, we are hear because you are going to learn how to Belly Dance, at least a couple of moves."

I starred at he in horror. No, this couldn't be.

"Ok Pod person, where is Alice and what have you done with her?"

She laughed again, and then pulled me into a hallway, "Bella, that's why we are hear, so you can learn from a professional."

"But why do I have to?" I whined, not caring that I sounded like a kid…or Emmet.

"Bella, do you really expect Edward do think you can Belly Dance? No! You need to learn! He will see you, and I'll be surprised if he even lets you out of the room soon after."

I blushed furiously, but let Alice pull me along, not that she was really having a problem with that. I swear, sometimes I though Emmet was more gentle then Alice.

"Bella, I see you cowering behind Emmet so you don't have to go to a spa, but that isn't going to work, so you can stop thinking about it."

I blushed harder.

"Alice, I thought you said that Edward knew what we were going and where."

"Well, I may have been a bit indecisive about that."

"How indecisive?" I asked, feeling my heat rising, but not out of embarrassment.

"Pretty much that I was taking you to go shopping, then Vegas."

"Alice that was practically lying!"

"No Bella, that is like a Prada knock off, if you squint you eyes, and cock your head to the left, it kinda looks real."

"Ok Alice, let me see you buy one."

I heard her swear under her breath, knowing I got her there.

"Bella, just go dance." She sighed, pushing me into a room.

"Alice, I'm not brain-dead, I can take directions…"

I stopped talking as I looked around the room I was in. It was large, and mirrors made up the back wall, a balancing bar right in front of it.

Right in the center of the room was a beautiful woman, dancing in a very graceful and sensual way.

"Wow, " I breathed out.

"Bella, I see you smiling, I know you want to learn…wait Bella, what, no smile Bella smile!"

I was now glaring at Alice.

"Alice, are YOU crazy…wait don't answer that, you must be! I can't do that! I will most likely convulse on the dance floor, and take out someone's eye with my swinging hip!"

I starred at the lady who was now looking at us with amusement and fascination.

"Welcome," she finally spoke, "I'm Nina, and you must be Bella and Alice for the private class."

At least it was private, though it didn't make me feel all that great. It just meant Alice saw me probable decapitate someone's heard off with my foot, or maybe the eye incident.

I wondered what Edward was doing.

Picture of Bella's skirt


	21. Bouncing Blood Drinkers

Wars 19 (E.P.O.V) I still don't own a thing!! The picture of Bella's skirt is on my homepage.

We had penthouse reservations at the Wynn, the Bellagio, and the MGM Grant.

Emmett was still giddy over the fact that we were using his plan, and that I wasn't throttling him for planning with Alice to get Bella out of town and into Vegas.

I had kept a calm composure, but Jasper was no doubt feeling the same feelings as me because I caught him glaring at Emmet for little things he did.

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed, "Stop with the tapping of the wheel!"

I tried to not laugh because Emmett had only tapped a total of two times.

"Jasper, what the hell?" Emmett yelled, getting annoyed after Jasper had snapped at him for throwing his I-pod out the window…that Emmett had done, two years ago.

Jasper looked like he would have flushed if possible.

"Sorry Em, Edward's emotions are on a rampage."

Emmett glared at me, "Oh stop with the sadness! Remember Bella lied to you! Now boil that anger I know all to well, and use it against her!"

I starred at him with a look of amazment, "How in the world do you stay married to Rose with that kind of bull that goes through your mind?"

He smiled, "Easy, I don't say a lot of stupid things in front of her because she doesn't like it. That's called love."

"No," Jasper mumbled, finally having gripped back his real emotions, "that called fear."

I laughed while Emmett shot looks of death at Jasper but, then Jasper and Emmett starting thinking of disturbing images with Rose and Alice posing in them.

"Noooo!' I screeched as they boomed with laughter. I gripped my head, and turned the stereo up all the way it could go.

I begged a bit, and they stopped.

I was finally starting to get calm when I felt Emmett make a sharp u-turn.

"What the hell?" Jasper yelled, rubbing the back of his head out of habit because it had hit the window with Emmett's turn.

"Look!" Emmett spoke with so much excitement he was bouncing in his seat. He almost out-did Alice, and that was scary coming from a vampire three times her size.

I looked out of my window, and almost snarled.

There was the reason for Emmett's gust of happy-overload

A sign for the world's largest rubber-band ball.

I was reaching for his thick neck, when he stopped bouncing and I heard Jasper laugh.

"Sorry Eddie," he giggled, "I felt how edgy you were feeling, and I new that Emmett would annoy you if he did something stupid, so I filled him with fake cheer."

"Thanks Jasper, now I really love you." Emmett sarcastically replied.

He laughed again.

"Oh Jasper?" I cooed which made me want to gag, but made Jasper's skin crawl, "Why don't you take over for Emmett here, I think I would feel much better with you in reaching distance. Oh, let's say maybe even close enough that I could grab your neck?"

I heard a very audible gulp, then a somewhat squeaky 'no thanks'.

I laughed, as did Emmett, and we went back on with our driving.

This might even be fun.


	22. Beware the frisks!

Wars 20 (B.P.O.V) Nope, still don't own anything.

Sorry for the really long wait, my computer broke, so I have to use a really bad one. I'll try to keep them coming at a steady pace.

I felt even more stupid now then I had before. I was attempting different Belly Dancing moves, and I didn't think I was getting a single one right.

"Yes Bella, wonderful," Nina commented. I wanted to shoot her, (yes, I had realized how violent I have seemed to come,)

"Alice, please say we can stop now," I whispered, knowing that she could hear me.

"Bella, you are doing great. Keep moving your hips in the up down motion, and you should be fine. Don't forget to twirl!"

Of course she was ok with this, she looked like she was better then Nina, while I looked like a twitching goose.

"No Bella, you don't." Alice hissed.

Had I really been about to say that?

"Wow Bella, you are doing great, look at yourself in the mirror," Nina called out.

I was afraid to look. I could crack the glass. Seven years bad luck you know?

I hesitantly turned to face my enemy, and gasped a bit.

I didn't look half bad.

My usual awkwardness was somehow lightened. I was…dare I say it? Graceful, perhaps. I smiled a bit, and I knew that I was going to no doubt be hassled about it later from a certain Min-Vamp, but right now, right now was for me trying to keep up the good work.

(E.P.O.V)

"Vegas!!!!" Emmett gleefully squealed, (yes squealed) "I want to gamble! I want to gamble!"

I put my hand to my head, lowering myself in the seat, hoping no one was looking through the window to see a very happy Emmett.

"No, please, not like last time!" Jasper moaned.

We had been to Vegas before, naturally with the certain gambling addiction my family had, (along with other addictions coughSHOPPINGcough) and last trip had been, well, eventful.

Emmett, being his normal self, decided us guys needed to have a gambling trip. Who can say that they were surprised? He dragged us to every single casino, and made us play at least five games each. We had cash to burn, but I even began to feel bad.

We stayed five days, playing morning, noon, and night. I couldn't look at a deck of cards for a week, it had been so traumatizing. Every lady in every casino wanted to jump us. Even the lady guards contemplated giving us a 'random' full body search. I left as soon as that was thought, but Jasper hadn't been so lucky. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was frisked three times, and Emmett thought it was the funniest thing. Hormones went flying between the guards, and Jasper ended up running all the way back home.

"Don't turn into an Edward," Emmett complained, and we both sent death glares that he just blew off.

"Emmett, I swear, if I get frisked once, I'm going to throw over the railing of the Treasure Island Hotel Ship."

I chuckled a bit. Jasper was not going to get far with this.

Emmett loved pirates, loved them. He had seen Pirates of the Caribbean thirteen times, though he said it was because Keira Knightly was hot, (that got him a slap in the head from Rose)

"He would enjoy that Jasper, "I informed him, and Emmett just nodded.

"Not if I break the ship with his face,"

I saw Emmett frown a bit. It was true, he thought the ship was awesome, and didn't want it to be harmed.

"Fine Jasper, "he sighed after a few more moments of thinking about it, "I won't let what happened last time, happen again."

Jasper smiled a triumphant smile, and went back to looking at all of the ugly neon signs.

I really wondered how long this was going to last.


	23. Little thing like revenge

War 21 (BPOV) don't own a thing!!!! (sorry for the flimsy chapters people, time for the action!!)

We had arrived in Las Vegas.

"Ok Bella, we are meeting the guys here in two hours, but Rose is already at the hotel we are going to be staying at. We then are going to the spa."

This was something new that I hadn't heard before.

"Spa, what do you mean spa?"

Alice laughed her twinkling laugh, and pulled up to a grand hotel that read The Bellagio.

"Alice, no, Alice we can not stay here!" I screeched.

"Sure we can Bella; it isn't just you staying here. It's you, me and Rose. Like we're going to stay at Motel 8."

She said this like it was a dirty word.

"OK, I agree, but it doesn't have to be this." I gestured to the amazing building behind us.

Alice stopped and a young man is a red uniform came to the car and Alice gave him the keys.

"Alice, our suitcase is still in the car."

She laughed again, "No silly, we are getting new clothes."

I gaped at her.

"More?"

She nodded and pulled me inside.

Rose was waiting at the front doors with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Alice, I'm so glad you thought of this." she sighed as we headed through frosted glass doors that read, Spa.

"I'm glad I had a reason," she answered back, and I blushed.

"Rose, Alice, how long do these usually take?" I asked, and they knew what I meant.

"Well, "Alice began, "Rose and Emmett's are never that long because they can't keep their hands off of each other. The longest they have ever had was about a day and a half."

Rose giggled, and then got a disturbing grin on her face.

Yeah, didn't want to know.

"Ok, what about you and Jasper?"

She also smiled at this, but it wasn't dirty like Rose, more like happy…but then it turned evil.

"Jasper can't resist me. Our longest was four days."

This confused me, (as well as scared me,).

"Wait, I thought you said that Edward helped the guys to break you?"

Alice nodded, "Oh, we have both broken, but for me and Jasper, if Edward hadn't been there, our longest would have been two days. Plus, he has done other annoying things."

Oh, so I was even more then a pawn, I was a revenge plan.

Wait, what?

"Alice, tell me what you have up your sleeve," I begged. We were in the spa area now, and the smell of vanilla mixed with face cream was becoming nauseating.

"Bella, I can't do that," she sang, "it's your turn."

In a flash, I was being dragged off by a lady named Helga to my massaging and make-up doom.


	24. Beauty is pain, really painful pain!

War 22 (B

War 22 (B.P.O.V) Don't own a thing!

"Alice, is my face suppose to be numb?" I asked as the mask of green goop, which

smelled more like an appetizer, gradually became harder and harder.

"Not really…" before she finished, I was running to the sink, hoping it wouldn't acid burn.

"Bella, really, it is, it's suppose too, I've never had a facial so I wasn't sure, but I saw the lady explaining that it means it cleaning if it tingles."

I slowly moved away from the sink and settled back into my comfy chair.

Stupid me, of course they wouldn't know, they were perfect!!

"Alice, she has the look," I heard Rose speak from deep in my thoughts.

"What look?" I asked, hoping that my face hadn't been distorted from a faulty face mask.

"The 'I'm-not-good-enough look," Alice clarified, inspecting her freshly manicured hands.

"That isn't a look Alice," I said like she was a bit slow, "It's a proven fact."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, stop with that. You are great for Edward!"

It was my turn for an eye roll, "Yeah, and Lauren really isn't a psycho."

"No Bella, well yes Bella, she is, but you really are amazingly perfect for Edward. He loves you so much! Before, if Emmett ever played a joke on Edward, he would laugh, but got really angry first. It's different now."

"Yeah, now he puts on my bras with Emmett," I interrupted.

"You know that's not what I meant. Edward is a truly happier person now that he has met you. Even if you don't believe it fully, you should at least know that it's the truth that this is the happiest Edward we have ever seen."

I blinked.

"Alice…"

"No Bella you need to understand!"

"No Alice…"

"Please Bella, you are great,"

"Yeah yeah Alice…"

"No Bella, no 'yeah yeah' you are amazing and-"

"No Alice, this thing is now burning!" I motioned to the now rock-like mask that was hurting like heck!

"Yeah, ok, let's wash that off now, Helga!" Alice screamed as I fell to the ground with an 'ummf' and started to squirm on the ground.

Gosh, I'm so beautiful…right?


	25. To drink, or not to drink?

War 23 (E

War 23 (E.P.O.V) don't own anything!

"Are you really this stupid, or is it just a weekend special?" I asked as Emmett walked to our table with three neon giant cups, their shape long and beaker-ish.

"Now now Edward, don't be so hateful. I wanted to do this last time we came, but Jasper ran off after Betsy gave him that…interesting search."

Jasper shuddered and thoughts of him hang cuffed to a futon she had 'left' in her office came to my mind. That and also a long peacock feather. Wow, yeah didn't even want to know.

"Emmett, we don't drink." Jasper pointed out after his feeling of crying passed.

Emmett grinned, "Yes, but Carlisle never said we couldn't get drunk."

He looked so happy of the idea of acting even more stupid than normal and feeling disgusting from a hang over, the freak.

"It isn't going to work," I sang and he glared at me.

"Well if you're so sure, then you won't mind trying, now will you?"

Damn, he had me there.

I was pretty sure that it wouldn't work, but I had never tried, so I wasn't positive.

"Fine," I agreed, instantly regretting the very stupid choice as he placed the frou-frou drink in front of me.

"Why did we have to come here?" Jasper whined, his skin crawling from all of the feelings that were being passed around the smoky night club. It was called, Delight.

Yeah, I thought it was a horrid name as well.

"Jasper, my dear brother, this club is supposed to be highly acclaimed."

"As what, greatest place to be kidnapped?" I asked as I saw 15 year old looking girls dancing with guys in their 20's or higher, and believe me, their well being were not in mind.

"No Edward, best night club."

"I miss Alice," Jasper whined…again, looking around uncomfortable.

"Stop being a wussy and man up," Emmett scolded.

"Oh Emmett, Rose called saying that she won't be at home when we return because she plans on staying here for an extra week."

"What?!" he asked, looking completely lost and about ready to cry.

"Yeah puppy, go look for your owner," Jasper sneered, and Emmett pouted, finally figuring out that it wasn't true.

"Edward, you shouldn't talk, you get suicidal when Bella sneezes-"

"And I freely admit it," I interjected, thinking of my beautiful Bella.

I wanted to see her, and I would do whatever it took to do so, just hopefully I wouldn't be drunk, and with that I took a huge sip of my drink.


	26. Sucks!

War 24 (B

War 24 (B.P.O.V) Don't own a thing!

"So what do you think?"

"I think I'm never going to let you drag me to one of these things ever again."

Alice frowned, "Bella, come on, be more cheerful and not so…Edward-ish."

I snorted, "You say that like being amazing and beautiful is a bad thing."

"Amazing my a-"

I glared at Rose, "I mean, totally, yeah."

"Well back to the main topic, what do you think of the room, for real this time?"

I took in the pent house, the amazing decorations and class that were all around.

"We aren't in Forks that's for sure."

"You say _that_ like it's a bad thing," Rosalie snorted, but soon forgot about her dark evil humor.

"I can't wait until the clothes come," she squealed and Alice jumped up like the fashionable 8 year old she resembled.

"Ok, what?" I asked, already feeling nervous. I mean their last 'plan' still had my face burning a bit.

"Really Bella, should we go around Vegas nude?" Alice asked, hands on hips.

"No-"

I was cut off.

"Actually," Rose mused, "if you aren't too uncomfortable with that, Eddie-boy would break faster then-"

"Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"Hey!" began Rose, but it wasn't like she could say it wasn't true, Emmett attacked fast.

"I understand what you are getting at, really I do, but nope, that is NOT going to happen."

"Much to her disappointment," Alice added.

I turned blood-shot red.

Rose laughed and Alice looked worried with her hand over her mouth.

"Oops?"

Oh, the pixie-vamp was going down!

(E.P.O.V)

"Emmett, these things suck!" Jasper scoffed after smelling the electric blue drink.

"What is it?" I asked wincing from the sour taste.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged, "I just pointed then paid."

"Great system Emmett," I dryly spoke, throat burning.

He nodded his head and laughed, not getting the sarcasm…at all.

I had already had 6 different drinks, and as told by Emmett, not really sure what the heck we were drinking.

They all had different taste, the alcohol was that strong, but that didn't mean they tasted good.

Jasper had refused to try any, "Alice would not appreciate it," was all he said, and after Alice called and threatened, Emmett let it go, but my dear sister said she didn't care if I got drunk.

Great family, huh?

"You feeling any affect," Emmett slurred, and I was. My head felt cloudy and things were moving around a bit. Ok, good thing Jasper wasn't drunk, because Emmett and I sure were.

"Yeah, I think so."

He chuckled, but that soon turned into a roaring.

"I'm a lion," he smiled.

Ok, Emmet was a lot more drunk.

"Emmett, I am cutting you off." I really hoped that I got that sentence right.

"No Ed, I don't really think so," he sang, head bobbing a bit.

I reached for his cup, but ended up spilling it.

"Oh no!" I giggled and started laughing with Emmett.

"I'm taking you guys back now," Jasper concluded when we didn't stop.

He helped us up and we stumbled out of the bar. My brain was so fuzzy I couldn't even hear people's thoughts, though I was sure most revolved around the drunken hotties that were making animal noises.

We made it to the hotel and Jasper made us puke up the drinks, though it was only enough to make help us not fall over.

I was drunk.

Really really drunk.


	27. Big guns, and drunks

War 25 (B

War 25 (B.P.O.V) Don't own a thing!

After threatening Alice, I was forced to sit and watch as she and Rose picked ludicrous outfit after ludicrous outfit.

"Nope. Not going to do it."

I sat with my arms firmly crossed.

"Bella, you will look killer!" Alice tried to persuade.

"No Alice, I would only be killer in the sense I kill someone while on those stilts. Its not going to happen."

Now evil Alice was coming out.

"Now Bella, you listen here you little-"

"No Alice," Rose cut her off much to my surprise, "It is Bella's choice…"

"Thank you," I nodded, but she wasn't done.

"If she wants to go to Edward completely unprepared, and only show Edward how very weak and human she is by loosing this little rivalry, then that's her choice."

Whoa Rose knew how to bring out the big guns.

Alice looked confused, but that quickly was replaced by a grin.

Now, I knew what they were up to. I wouldn't fall for it. Nope, I would not, even if she may be right. No, I was going to stay strong…until Edward cracked me like a plate. Maybe she was right? No! No, I was right…I think.

"Ok fine!" I screamed and Alice applauded while Rose bowed in every direction.

"Go put this on!" Alice squealed and shoved me into the bathroom, which was of course larger then my bedroom in Forks.

I looked at the clothes in my hands and shuddered.

What had I brought on myself?

(J.P.O.V)

Wow.

I starred at Edward and Emmett giggling and hiccupping while having a slurred conversation.

"And my Bella is just-hiccup-so beautiful and-hiccup-wonderful,"

Emmett patted his back, "Wow dude, you-hiccup-never would guess you want to kill her-hiccup-every time you are around her, but all the same, you are, are lucky, you know?"

He was now starring at Edward, straight in the eyes," No really Ed. You-hiccup-you have a great thing."

Edward looked like a five year old getting a gold star for having the best show and tell item.

"Really? That's the, the nicest thing-hiccup-someone has ever told me."

Emmett feverishly nodded, "Its true Ed. And its cause, (he was now slurring so badly I only think this is what he said) I-I love you."

He now made a show of outlining a heart where his non-beating one was one his chest, and then pointed at Edward.

"I love yooou"

AT this Edward began to cry. Tearlessly of course.

"Wow Emmett, that-that was beautiful."

Emmett nodded again, "Yeah. And it's for you, because, I love you."

Ok, I was stopping this now.

"Emmet, Edward, shut up!"

Emmet looked hurt, "I think someone is a little jealous of this brother vibe. Does someone have an itty-bitty problem?"

I hissed in frustration, the vibes that were coming off of them were nothing but chirpy and not natural for my brothers, but this was interrupted by a very drunk Edward standing on the window sill.

Now what?!

"Edward?"

"No!" he screamed, "don't try to stop me!"

"Edward, I don't even know what you are doing. I don't even think you know what you are doing!"

Emmett shook his head, "I'm guessing not really."

"I'm going to jump!" Edward screamed looking loco.

Good god.

"Edward, you don't die, remember?"

He didn't say anything.

"Again, I'm thinking no, he doesn't know,"

"Shut up Emmett!" I yelled annoyed with his little chit chat. Our brother was falling off the sane wagon!

"Good bye cruel world, you screwed me over. Well except for Bella. She will be better this way. Not with me making her stop breathing, or-or her heart stop."

Wow he was stupid.

That only happened when Edward was making it so, and believe me Bella wasn't complaining.

He then jumped out the window, only leaving a faint, ahhh.

I just stood there.

Then I heard a cough.

I went to the window and saw Edward standing on a granite ledge.

"Yeah, please don't tell people about this," he looked around at the ground below.

"No worries there,"


	28. Risky Business

War 26 J

War 26 J.P.O.V Don't own a thing!

Not good! Not good! Not good! This was really REALLY not good!

"Jasper? You still there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, zoned out for a moment."

"Ok, well, make sure you guys are ready by eight, looking nice. I don't want a repeat of last year's trip to New York. Emmett is not allowed to where a toga to dinner. I don't care what he says; you guys are going to look decent."

"Yeah Rose, I'll deliver the message."

"Thanks. So, can I talk to my husband?"

I looked over at Emmett who had just taken his pants off and was acting like Tom Cruise in Risky Business.

"Um, no, sorry Rose. H just left to go swim with Edward at the indoor pool. Oh, and look, he forgot his cell. So did Edward."

That was biggest lie ever because Edward didn't go anywhere without his phone when he was more then twenty feet from Bella, but this wasn't Alice, so I had no problems with the lie.

"Well, ok, but go check on him. I don't want any plastic girls trying to touch his muscles. I mean, I know threatening to burn their hair was harsh, but I'm the only allowed to kiss his biceps."

Emmett was now dancing and dangerously close to one expensive looking glass vase.

"Hmm, yeah, whatever Rose, got to go! Bye!"

She tried to get me back on, but I quickly got snapped the phone shut.

I only had two hours to get Edward and Emmett sober.

B.P.O.V

"Was that Emmett?" I asked after Rose closed the cell phone. She had been screaming at someone to come back, and that sounded a lot like the time Emmett "accidently" used her Channel silk shirt for a fire missile.

"No, it was Jasper."

"Is Edward there?"

She shook her head, "No. They went to the pool."

I immediately thought of Edward without a shirt, flushing scarlet.

Apparently Rose knew what dirty thoughts were running through my mind about her brother, because she mocked gagging.

"Yeah yeah. At least I don't ALWAYS think about my guy like that."

She smiled, "Hey! He has it, I want it, and I'm not shy about that."

Ok, really did not want to hear anything remotely close to that.

"So, what was it all about?"

"Oh well, I told Jasper to go check on Emmett," right then Alice came in, and her ears perked at the name of her beloved, "You see, those boys of ours are quite popular at pools. Ladies just can't keep their hands to themselves."

We all stayed silent, seething at the idea of swarms of women crowding the guys.

"I say we threaten to burn their hair. It works," Rose growled, and I shot my brows up in shock.

I was thinking about something like that, just not so dramatic…or creepy.

"No, we need to get ready!" Alice cried, "We are meeting up with the guys in less then two hours!"

Rose sheepishly (or what was sheepishly for her) nodded and left the room.

"Where is she headed off to?" I asked, worried she was planning to act on her burning idea.

"Oh, she went to go pick up our outfits."

Outfits? More?

"And those would be?"

Alice laughed, "You'll see," and she skipped to go take a shower.

Leaving me hanging.


	29. Club X

War 27 Don't own anything

War 27 Don't own anything

(E.P.O.V)

Oh my god.

I stared at a pant less Emmett, lying on the floor watching tv.

"Emmett?"

He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Oh hey Edward, finished showering?"

I nodded, and stared wide eyed.

I had all of the sudden found myself standing in the shower, water running, fully clothed.

I of course had no clue what was going on. Never had I not remember something like what I had done the last four hours.

I turned off the water and stepped out, and re-dressed into something dry.

"Emmet, where is Jasper?"

Emmett shrugged, his mind saying, "Been wondering that myself,"

That's when we heard the lock turn.

Speak of the vampire and the vampire shows.

"Glad to see you guys are no longer suicidal and out of your mind," he stared at us,"…for the most part."

I was very confused now, "Excuse me?"

Jasper sighed, "You guys were wasted. Emmet was acting like Tom Cruise, and you tried to kill yourself by jumping out the window."

Fear gripped my inside, and Jasper realized my distress.

"Don't worry. No humans are wondering why a man didn't die while jumping out a 28 story building. You landed on the ledge outside."

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted, "Again, don't worry. You already made me promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded, thankful.

"Wait," Emmett said bringing me out of my thoughts, "how did we get drunk? I mean, I'm not complaining, I wanted to get drunk, but how in the world did it happen?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper fidget, and then was rushed with his thoughts.

He was going to die.

(B.P.O.V)

I had to admit I looked great.

My hair was loosely curled and was up in some intricate style that Rose had done.

I was wearing a silver dress that came to my knees. It was baby doll styled with a bow tying in the back.

I had on Mary-Jane black heels, and thankfully Alice had kept in mind my near-death experiences, and they weren't too tall.

My makeup was masterfully done, and I couldn't help but smile. Having un-dead sisters was awesome.

"Are you ready Bella?"

I looked at myself once more in the full-length mirror and nodded.

"I think I am."

Alice and Rose looked killer in a blue and red dress similar to mine, each looking like models.

"Ok, so we are going to Club X. Its suppose to be good, so I'm hoping that's not a lie.

I told the guys to meet us at eight."

I shot my puzzled look to Rose, "Um, it's eight thirty. We are late."

Rose and Alice looked at each other, and then laughed.

"You don't really think we are going to go at the time we gave, do you?"

I nodded my yes to Alice, and she explained.

"We want to keep them waiting a bit. You know, work up some anticipation?"

I caught on and laughed. That made sense.

I was surprised how easily we got into a twenty-one and older night club, though I shouldn't have been.

Alice and Rose worked there magic, and we got in as a half mile long line groaned.

Techno music blasted from huge speakers, making my ears ring. Strobe lights flashed as bass beats throbbed. Again, this sure wasn't Forks.

"Hey,"

I turned to where the greeting came from.

A blonde guy who was about twenty, wearing a deep blue shirt with the first three buttons opened grinned.

"Um, hi."

He stepped closer. Too close for comfort, but as I looked around the club, I saw no Alice or Rose.

"I think I'll buy you a drink. I'm Nick."

I grimaced from the sour smell of Vodka in his breath.

"No thanks. I don't drink."

He laughed, "Well how about I buy it and you just try? I'm sure I can convince you it's good."

I stepped back, "Sorry, I really have to pee. Bye!"

I turned and ran away, hoping he would get the message and leave me alone.

I looked all over and I couldn't find Alice or Rose anywhere. The only clue I had that they were even in the club was the trail of dazed and disoriented guys.

I stopped in the middle of the dance floor when I felt an arm snake around my waist.

Oh no, it was the psycho. That's it; I was going to verbally attack him.

"Listen here Nick, I told you no…"

My attack faded away when I turned and saw Edward, looking glorious in a black button down and jeans.

Edward's shirt didn't have the first three buttons buttoned, but instead of looking slimy like Nick had, he looked sophisticated, but ready to have a good time.

He gave me a puzzled look, but then his eyes turned icy.

"Where?"

That one demand for information was so chilling, so threatening, but I couldn't help my shivers.

My amazing love was here, and I hadn't seen him in forever.

"Never mind Edward, I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal."

By the way his chin was jutting out, I knew that he wanted nothing else but to strangle the guy who had been harassing me, but I pleaded with my eyes and he didn't push.

"Fine, but tell me if he tries anything."

I kissed his cheek for a yes, and he smiled.

"My dear Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

And then the moment hit me with full force.

Edward was here, looking so appetizing, and keeping away was going to hell.


	30. Devil Sister

War 28

War 28

I don't own anything!

(B.P.O.V)

As the strobe lights flashed and the music blared Edward star5ed at me with his burning eyes, making me shiver all over.

"Bella…" Edward sighed leaning closer to my neck, taking a deep breathe, "How I've missed you so my love."

My knees started to shake.

He took one more deep breath, blowing it out on the side of my neck then leaned in a kissed the skin.

My skin was on fire.

I hadn't seen Edward in what seemed like forever and all I wanted to do now was smother him with kisses.

And then it was over.

"Bella dearest, you wouldn't be thinking about giving all of our hard work up for some 'special' time in the closet, now would you?"

"No Alice, stop, let go, Edward!!"

With her petite hands Alice gently, but firmly pulled me away from the only thing I wanted.

But Edward wasn't giving me up without a fight.

"Run Rose, Ed's charging!!"

Rose, who was surrounded by a group of males and looking very bored with that fact, perked up and quickly walked out of the bustling club twirling our car keys in her hand.

Alice, with more grace then a dancer, maneuvered both her and I through the crowed, but was strange was the fact that she was grinning the entire time. Usually when she was taking me away from Edward she would only carry a look of determination.

She meant for this to happen.

Suddenly, her plan hit me. She was leading Edward, who was in turn followed by Jasper and then Emmett, out of the club and into the crowd of the Vegas Strip.

"Alice! What do you have planned?!"

She turned to me and with a smile that couldn't have been any sweeter or more sinister, she pulled me out of Club X.

"Bella Bella Bella, it's time for your debu as a belly dancer!"

My stomach dropped.

"What?! No Alice! I can't! I refuse!"

Alice just laughed, "Silly Bella, you see, this is what's going to break my dear brother!"

I furiously shook my head, "Alice, I can't do this!"

We finally reached the car, Rose fully ready in the driver's seat, foot already on the gas pedal.

Alice put my in the car, and walked around in the blink of an eye, and buckled herself in (not that she really needed it).

"Bella, once we win, you can be with Edward as much as you like, but as long as this love war isn't over, you can bet both Emmett and I aren't going to let you and Edward spend more then a few moments together."

I made my decision in a heartbeat.

"What do you have in mind Alice?"

(E.P.O.V)

If she weren't my sister, I'd be forced to kill her!

As Alice leered at me while walking my sweet out of the club room, I knew she had something up her sleeve.

Like the little devil vampire she was, Alice had my Bella driving off before I could get to her. At least get to her in the human speed I had to walk in.

"Damn!" I hollered startling two girls in slinky black dresses who were fawning over me.

"She get away?" Emmett asked coming from inside the club, Jasper just a step behind him.

"Jasper your wife is on my last nerve!"

He smiled bit didn't say his smug comment. He was trying to stay on my good side after our little drunken fiasco. I made him a deal that I wouldn't attack him if he never mentioned what had happened to Bella or my two sisters.

"Edward, stop freaking, you're making a scene."

I fought the urge to punch Emmett.

"I think I have a good idea of what our little sister has planned."

Suddenly an image of my dear Bella in an amazing belly dancing outfit filled my brain.

"Edward, we are going to see our dear wives, but not in the helpless way they think. Oh no Eddie my boy, we are going into the final battle."


	31. Sorry folks, just a note!

Hey Guys!

It's seriously been forever! Personally, I didn't think I'd be finishing this story at all, but I decided to take a peek at my comments and my story, and I realized how much I missed all of it! I also have a Bella/Edward (of course) love story (all human) that I want to write, but I want to finish this as well!

So I'm just putting out there, the comments really do help to push me to write so keep 'em coming!

Thanks!

Mila

P.S. I'm considering writing a lemon for this story (kinda want to try my hand at it) but anyways, please share your thoughts for that. Yes? No? Please Share!


	32. Oopsie Daisy Emmet

War 29

Don't own, though I really wish I did!!

(B.P.O.V)

I was terrified.

Terrified actually didn't even apply. Afraid for the 17 years that was my life worked much better.

And I had a good reason.

"Why? Why would you do something like this to me?"

Alice giggled and then rolled her eyes, "Bella why are you being so difficult? It's gorgeous on you! Really!"

I bit my lip and looked into the mirror at my belly-dancing outfit covered body.

"Alice, Edward may not be able to handle this, but I really won't be able to handle this!!! I tripped Alice, just walking into this very room! This very room Alice!!"

"Just get into the mood Bella, that's what I do. It makes everything a lot easier."

I stared at Alice.

"You do know that you are not only a beautiful woman, but you are a perfect vampire woman who can't become uncoordinated even if you tried? You know this right?"

She rolled her eyes once more.

"I even get goofy for Jasper. I once tripped into a bowl of fruit at a school in Minnesota about ten years back, once. Yeah, I had Carlisle move us away from there very soon after. And I know you're going to ask, but no. I won't tell you what he was doing to get me to fall."

I internally snapped my fingers drat, I really wanted to know.

"Yeah and…well ok it's pretty much only Emmet who does the goofy things, but I have been once or twice. Just for him," Rose was grinning as she said this, thinking back fondly to all the memories. All those dirty memories….

"Alice, can you please just tell me how things are going to play off?"

Alice, of course became very enthralled with a pretty pair of Italian leather pumps that just reeked of a 1000 dollars, even to a mere human like myself.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Well Bella…you see…"

"Alice?" I said once more, much more firmly.

"It's not really allowed!!!"

I blinked.

"It's just something that was set before! Esme chooses a random time that we can't use our gifts!"

She showed me a text that had _Time_ and a little smiley face.

It was just like Esme. Short and sweet, but still made you feel loved.

I blamed the smiley face.

"Well that's just perfect Alice, what are we suppose to do now?"

"You put this on," she threw a silk robe at me, "and just wait here. Rose and I will wait for the boys downstairs in the lobby."

I huffed, knowing she would force the robe on me if I didn't put it on myself, and I wanted at least a little dignity left.

"Alice, remind me when this is all over to melt every last of your credit cards in my old Easy Bake Oven."

"Bella how could you even- you had one? Wow Bella, never pictured you as the home-maker child."

She winked at me, grabbed Rosalie, and headed downstairs to wait for my love.

And now all I had to do was wait…

(E.P.O.V)

"Emmet, how are you planning to get the girls out of this hotel, and into the other ones?"

Emmet, who was pressing the down button for the elevator laughed.

"Edward, you ask me these questions like Jasper and I have never snuck our wives away before."

"Oh don't worry Emmet, I know you have, remember you tried in Jasper's plan, and you failed. Badly."

Emmet glared, "I meant before that, but thanks for mentioning one of our only fails."

I smirked, "My pleasure, but please answer my question. How do you plan to do it?"

Before he could answer, the elevator door pinged open, and three blonde, curvaceous, and rather drunk women stumbled out.

"Oh my god Steph, take a look at those boys," the one in the pink dress whispered. Or at least tried to whisper, "I'd like to take one of them home tonight."

The one in blue hiccupped with a giggle, "Yeah or all of them!"

The one in the red laughed so hard, she almost fell down, but I caught her, afraid someone may get hurt. Jasper wouldn't have been able to handle the blood-lust.

Flashes blasted through my mind.

Feathers, Ropes, velvet hand-cuffs, chocolate…

"Emmet, Jasper, into the elevator, now."

The drunken woman in my grasp was gently leaned up against a garbage can, and we left as fast at the metallic doors would allow.

"Edward…?"

"Don't sat a word Emmet, unless its to tell me the plan."

He nodded, knowing not to push it, although his cocky grin was doing it for him.

"You don't know how easy it is when we really really try. Jasper and I have been with Alice and Rosalie for a _long_ time. We know what makes their knees weak and what makes their toes tingle. We can easily get them into a hotel. If we try."

I started to grin, even though it was tainted with the fact he had hinted at sexual acts I didn't even want to imagine, because they were right. Emmet and Rosalie went at it like bunnies, and Alice and Jasper weren't much different.

Usually it made me wish suicide was a little more plausible, but now, now it was working to my benefit.

"Still think I'm the dunce of the family oh brother dear?"

I laughed and ruffled Emmet's brown curls, Jasper grinning right with me.

"Emmet, your fly is down."


End file.
